Sobrepasando las dificultades juntos
by juliacoolgirl11
Summary: Soul y Maka estan felizmente casados pero que pasara con su matrimonio cuando pasen por una serie de dificultades.-En la salud y en la enfermedad, verdad soul? SXM
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenece, este fic es 100% mío.**

PDV de Maka

Me encontraba leyendo como siempre cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Hola Maka-dijo mi amiga sonriendo enormemente.

-Hola Tsubaki ¿Qué tal?-dije invitándola a pasar.

-Bien.

-¿Que tal están los niños?-dije preguntándole a mi amiga, habían pasado varios años desde que nos graduamos del Shibusen, Tsubaki se había casado con Black Star y yo seguía de novia con Soul.

-Bien, muy grandes.

-¿Qué te trae por acá?

-Estaba de paso y quería saludarte, desde que tengo a los niños no nos vemos mucho-Efectivamente hace mucho que no hablaba con Tsubaki.

Estuvimos hablando como por una hora cuando Soul llego.

-¡Maka ya llegue!-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta-Ahh hola Tsubaki.

-Hola Soul, Maka se me ha hecho tarde Black star debe estar viendo por donde llego mejor me voy.

-Si claro Tsubaki, Saludos a Black Star-dije mientras Tsubaki salía.

-Maka…-dijo Soul bien serio.

-¿Que pasa Soul?- Soul de por si era serio pero no tanto.

-Pues veras…-dijo agarrando mis manos mientras nos sentábamos-hace mucho tiempo que estamos saliendo y pues veras…-dijo antes que todo se vuelva silencioso.

-Soul ¿Acaso quieres terminar conmigo?-dije molesta mientras me levantaba-Pues te lo hago mas fácil-dije yendo hacia mi habitación.

-¡NO!-dijo agarrando mi brazo- no era eso…

-Entonces que era.

-Pues veras…

-ay Soul me cansaste dilo ya-dije cruzando los brazos.

-ESTO NO DEBIA SER ASI lo arruinaste-dijo

-QUE COMO QUE LO ARRUINE ERES EL COLMO SOUL-grite ya me estaba yendo.

-MAKA ESPERA-dijo yo me di la vuelta- no me refería a eso, ahh-grito molesto-no me puede salir nada bien.

-Soul-el me miro-¿Qué me querías decir?

-Ven-dijo llevándome a la sala-lo que te quería decir es…-vi como sacaba una cajita de… ¿Quién sabe donde? Soul se había arrodillado- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Me quede completamente en shock hace unos minutos pensé que se iba a acabar nuestra relación pero en realidad lo que me quería decir era que quiere pasar el resto de su vida conmigo.

-Creo que tu silencio ya responde por ti-dijo Soul descorazonado en el momento que se paraba.

-ESPERA-dije tomando su mano-¿como no voy a querer casarme contigo?-dije besándole.

-Eso es un si.

-Si-dije sonriendo, en el momento que me volvió a besar.

-Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo

-Y a mi la mujer mas feliz del mundo. -

UN MES DESPUES.

PDV de Soul

Por que no viene el es día de nuestra boda debería estar aquí y si ya no quería estar conmigo y si no me quiere.

-Ey Soul-dijo kid-¿Qué te pasa?

-es que Maka no viene.

-Soul pasaron 5 minutos que nos avisaron que salieron de la casa

-Tienes razón debes pensar que soy un baka.

-No pero…

-QUE TE PASA SOUL POR QUE ESA CARA ACASO EXTRAÑASTE A TU DIOS.

-Black Star déjalo, esta nervioso.

-Gracias Kid-cuando termine de decir eso sonó la música de entrada de la novia yo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Entonces pasaron las damas de honor Tsubaki, Patty, Liz y Chrona y después estaba Maka mas hermosa que nunca la entregaba Spirit quien tenia una cinta adhesiva en la boca, de seguro era para que no se opusiera a nuestro casamiento.

Al fin llego Maka a la altura en donde yo estaba y agarro mi brazo y se soltó de Spirit seguido de eso le dio el ramo a Tsubaki.

-Estamos reunidos hoy aquí para celebrar la decisión de…-Esta parte es aburrida mejor la saltamos-Si alguien se opone…-No tanto vuelve un poco mas atrás-Maka Albarn ¿acepta tomar como esposo a Soul Evans y amarlo, respetarlo y cuidarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.

-Y usted Soul Evans ¿acepta tomar como esposa a Maka Albarn y amarla, respetarla y cuidarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepta.

-Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre-Maka y yo volteamos a ver si alguien se oponía vimos como Spirit estaba luchando para poder sacarse la cinta, reí por lo bajo a ver eso-sin mas que decir los declaro marido y mujer puede…

No deje que el Juez continuara antes que pudiera terminar bese a Maka ella rodeo sus brazos por mi cuello, fue una ceremonia hermosa.

DESPUES DE LA FIESTA.

-Ya puedo abrir los ojos-decía Maka.

-No aun no-decía yo hasta que llegue a donde estaba mi regalo de boda para mi esposa-ahora podes abrir.

PDV de Maka

-ahora podes abrir.

Abrí los ojos y vi una casa hermosa y grande con dos pisos.

-¿Te gusta Maka?

-Si…

-¿Pues es nuestra?-dijo Soul sacudiendo unas llaves entre sus dedos.

-Soul… ¿Cómo pudiste comprarla?

-Eso no importa-dijo abriendo la puerta, la casa era mucho mas linda por dentro en el medio había una escalera gigantesca que llevaba al segundo piso que tenia 4 habitaciones, en la planta baja en la parte que daba a la derecha de la escalera estaba la cocina y de la parte izquierda una hermosa sala con un piano de cola también en la planta baja había una habitación de huéspedes.

-Soul… no debiste

-Si debía, si algún día somos padres el departamento era muy peligroso-nunca había visto hablar así a Soul ósea estaba planeando el futuro eso era raro.

-Desde cuando te preocupa tu futuro.

-desde que mi futuro esta unido al tuyo-dijo besando-¿no te gusta el nuevo yo?

-Me encanta-dije sonriendo para a continuación de esa sonrisa otro beso.

UN MES DESPUES.

-Maka, ¿Vas a estar bien?

-Si mi amor vos ve tranquilo no hagas esperar al Shinigami.

-Si tienes razón, pero segura que vas a poder estar sin mi 2 meses.

-me las arreglare, antes ya has salido a misiones largas como Death Scythe.

-Si, pero cuando éramos novios no esposos.

-no te preocupes

-Bueno

-Chau mi amor-dije besándolo

-Chau, te amo.

-Yo también-dije antes que Soul se fuera a la misión era una misión muy importante, iba a estar dos meses afuera y no nos íbamos a poder comunicarnos.

Mientras hacia la cena sonó el teléfono.

-Hi Maka-chan.

-hola Tsubaki.

-Nos preguntábamos con las chicas si nos podemos reunir hoy.

-Si vengan a mi casa.

-Hi Maka-chan.

-nos vemos

-chau

-chau.

Como alrededor de una hora habían llegaron las chicas, estuvimos hablando mucho hasta que me sentí muy mal.

-Maka-chan ¿que pasa?

-AH no se Tsubaki, me siento mal.

-¿Has comido algo que te haya hecho mal?

-no-me tape la boca y fui rápidamente al Baño después de 10 minutos salí.

-Maka si no has comido nada que te ha hecho mal que te esta pasando.

- no se.

-Yo creo saber que te esta pasando-dijo Tsubaki-No consideras la idea de que estés embarazada.

-¿Qué? No.

-Por que no te haces la prueba.

-Vas a ver que me la voy a hacer en vano-dije agarrando la prueba.

-¿Ya pasaron 5 minutos?-pregunte.

-No…-dijo Tsubaki, esperamos en silencio-Ya debe estar-en cuanto dijo eso agarre la prueba y vi dos líneas verdes.

-¿Qué significa dos líneas verdes?-pregunte.

-Acá dice dos líneas verdes…-dijo Patty leyendo las instrucciones de la caja-eso significa que estas embarazada.

-¿Qué? ¿Como es posible?

-pues veras cuando dos personas se quieren mucho…

-Ya se como paso Liz, pero que voy a hacer…-entonces me recordé- Soul… no esta.

**n/a**

**Espero que le halla gustado dejen reviews respecto al titulo se aclara en los próximos capítulos.**

.


	2. ¿queeeee?

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenece, este fic es 100% mío.**

**Aca les dejo el nuevo cap, nos leemos al final.**

PDV de Maka

Como voy a hacer Soul vuelve recién en 2 meses, no dude más y sin despedirme de mis amigas salí corriendo en dirección al Shibusen. A unas pocas cuadras de mi casa ya me encontraba muy cansada, era muy raro yo nunca me cansaba tan fácilmente.

Mire a mi alrededor en busca de un lugar adecuado donde poder llamar a shinigami-sama por fin había podido encontrar un lugar perfecto ya que se encontraba lejos de toda la gente marque con mis dedos el numero de shinigami en un vidrio

- 42-42-564-dije mientras escribía, entonces apareció un simpático personaje.

- Maka-chan, por que me haz llamado con tanta urgencia

-Pues vera yo…-no pude terminar cuando escuche que algo sonaba, era el sonido muy parecido al de un teléfono.

-Disculpa Maka-chan debo atender espera un momento

-Hi.

Vi como Shinigami-sama contestaba

-¡Shinigami-sama!-Grito una voz masculina_-Esa voy era tan parecida a la de Soul-_Dirigí la mirada al vidrio, me sorprendí al ver a un albino de ojos rubí era…-Dígame por favor que…-Soul-Maka esta bien, no se como pero he sentido que algo le preocupa a Maka-Soul ¿Cómo siempre sabes lo que me pasa? Aun estando a miles de kilómetros lo sabes.

-No te preocupes por Maka-chan-dijo shinigami-sama, pero Soul seguía con una cara que describió una mezcla de nerviosismo con preocupación, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí-esta aquí conmigo.

Soul alzo la mirada buscándome cuando sus ojos dieron con los míos, note un ligero sonrojo en la cara de mi esposo.

-Maka…-susurro para después ver a Shinigami-sama-shinigami, por favor déjeme hablar con mi Maka.

_Mi Maka, Soul cuando lo quería podía ser muy cursi._

-Permiso concedido, pero recordad que solo por esta vez no esta permitido el contacto con personas del exterior-Dijo Shinigami-Maka-chan-Dijo mientras hacia una seña para que me acercara cuando estuve a la altura del shinigami este me susurro –Maka-chan no le digas nada a Soul-kun sobre tu embarazo-Abrí mis ojos como platos ¿Cómo Shinigami-sama lo sabia? Si no se lo había contado aún-Recuerda que soy un dios Maka-chan-Dijo como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos.

Me acerque al vidrio donde se encontraba la figura de Soul.

-Maka…-dijo- Mi amor ¿Estas bien?

Uf odiaba esto yo no puedo mentirle a Soul el siempre se da cuenta.

-S-si estoy bien, solo estoy cansada-y era verdad lo único que no le agregue mas detalles como tengo unas terribles nauseas siento que me voy a desmayar, ahhh y me olvidaba estoy embarazada pero en fin era verdad.

-¿Segura?-dijo frunciendo el seño. Antes que pudiese responderle ohi un grito.

-HOLA MAKA, HAZ ESTRAÑADO A TU DIOS-Black Star por primera vez estoy feliz de verte.

-Black Star, no molestes no vez que estoy hablando con Maka-dijo molesto Soul.

-EY OYE SOUL TRANQUILO JAJA UN DIOS COMO COMPRENDE LA PRIVACIDAD ENTRE MARIDO Y MUJER-Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Soul con intensión de quedarse.

-Maka… creo que no vamos a poder hablar con este en medio, mi amor cuídate, te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

-AH MAKA PUEDES MANDARLE MIS SALUDOS A TSUBAKI Y A LOS NIÑOS DILE QUE LA EXTRAÑO Y QUE UN DIOS NO PUEDE ESTAR SOLO SIN SU DIOSA Y SUS PEQUEÑOS PERO A LA VEZ GRANDES PEQUEÑOS-Total o eran grandes o pequeños.

-Si Black Star.

-Chau mi amor, te prometo que intentare terminar antes de los dos meses esta misión.

-CLARO QUE LO HARAS SI TIENES COMO COMPAÑERO AL GRAN BLACK STAR.

-chau Soul, te amo.

-Yo también, adiós.

En eso colgó Soul y su figura desapareció.

-Oye Maka-chan, tranquila todo va estar bien, no quieres una taza de te.

-No gracias, ya me voy, hasta luego Shinigami-sama.

-Hasta luego Maka y recuerda cuídate ahora no solo te tienes que cuidar si no que tienes que cuidar a la personita ahí adentro.

-Hi, Shinigami-sama.

Me estaba dirigiendo a mi casa cuando estoy a una cuadra veo que todas mis amigas estaban viendo por donde llegaba.

-Maka-chan-dijo Tsubaki-estábamos muy preocupadas, no tienes que salir corriendo así y si te pasaba algo recuerda que estas embarazada los primeros meses son en los que hay que cuidarse mas y te lo digo por experiencia.

-Si Tsubaki, no lo vuelvo a hacer, por cierto Black Star te envía saludos.

-Haz podido hablar con el-dijo muy contenta-¿que te dijo?

-me dijo…-trate de recordarlo así DILE QUE LA EXTRAÑO Y QUE UN DIOS NO PUEDE ESTAR SOLO SIN SU DIOSA Y SUS PEQUEÑOS PERO A LA VEZ GRANDES PEQUEÑOS- dice que te extraña y que un dios no puede estar sin su diosa y sin sus pequeños pero a la vez grandes hijos, eso no lo entendí.

-Black star siempre dice cosas sin sentidos oh-dijo sorprendida-tengo que ir a buscar a los niños de la guardería chau chicas, cuídate Maka-chan.

-HI, adiós Tsubaki.

-Ey Maka como es eso que hablaste con Black Star

-Bueno yo no estaba hablando con Black Star sino con Soul pero el se coló

-Como que hablaste con Soul-dijo sorprendida Patty-le dijiste.

-No Shinigami-Sama me pidió que no lo hiciera.

-Pero como no, como puede decirle a una esposa que no le diga al amor de su vida que por fin su amor esta dando frutos-dijo Liz

-Hermana, parece que estas viendo muchas novelas

-He He

-Ah son las ocho-dijo Patty-Kid me matara cuando vea que llegue a una hora asimétrica.

-Toc-Toc-se holló que alguien tocaba la puerta-abrí y vi a Kid llorando con una bebe en brazos.

-Patty, por que sigues aquí ¿acaso pensabas llegar a una hora asimétrica a casa?

-Kid, por que trajiste a la bebe- dijo Patty mientras cargaba a su pequeña hija.

-Ni modo que la deje sola en casa mientras vengo a buscarte.

-Aw Patty si que eres valiente para soportar a un esposo así-dije.

-Solo Patty podría soportarme-dijo Kid besando en la mejilla a su esposa.

-Y-yo no se como lidiar con la tolerancia-dijo Chorna a todos se nos callo una gotita de la cabeza al estilo anime.

De repente Liz salto del sofá.

-Venga con tía, ven pequeña princesa de su tía-vimos como la bebe sonreía y estiraba los brazos hacia su tía. Nos pusimos a conversar.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos la pequeña Mei esta cansado-dijo Patty tomando a su bebé en brazos.

-Chau chicos

-Chau Patty, chau Kid.

-B-bueno yo y-ya me voy no se como lidiar con ser la ultima.

-Hi, chau Chrona.

Cuando se fue Chorna tuve un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Maka-chan estas bien.

-Ah si, es que me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Maka no quieres que me quede contigo, no hay problema solo le aviso a Hero.

-Gracias Liz, pero creo que voy a estar bien sola.

-Bueno, chau Maka-chan

-Chau Liz

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y me puse mi pijama.

Estuve acostada pensando que cuando Soul volviera ya tendría barriga de embarazo y si ya no le gustaba pero lo mas importante era que…

_Te extraño demasiado lo único que me hace seguir adelante eres tu._

_**N/a **_

_**Ojala les haya gustado dentro de unos días subo el nuevo capitulo de y todo comenzó por un chico nuevo si no la leyeron léanla es muy bonita bue gracias por comentar. Espero 5 rw para actualizar ojo.**_

_**Natsu02**_

_**Jajaja esas partes en serio fueron divertidas gracias por comentar sinceramente me dio pena Spirit pero soul no se pudo resistir al que el juez terminara :3. Bue te quiero dejar en claro que a mi no me gusta hacer lemon ni nada de eso pero bue si hago otra boda de seguro te invito por no actualizar después de tanto es que cada dia escribia un poquito y esperaba mas rw bue. También cuidate por favor recomienda mi historia jejeje. Bye Espero 5 rw para actualizar ojo.**_

_**The Empitness**_

_**POR QUE NO INVITAN JEJEJe aca te dejo la conti perdón pero no pienso escribir nada lemon, bue nos y recomienda la historia.**_

_**Espero 5 rw para actualizar ojo.**_


	3. ¿volviste?¿Un sueño?

**Lo de siempre Soul Eater no me pertenece este fic es 100%. **

_Al fin faltaba solo días para volver a ver a mí amado Soul._

Desde esa vez que hable con Soul, Shinigami-sama no me dejo volver a hablar con el, mucho menos para decirle que estaba embarazada.

También he ido al doctor, pero no he visto al bebe y si tengo que verlo tiene que ser con mi Soul a mi lado.

_FLASH BACK_

_Era mi primera visita al doctor, a lo mejor fue pura imaginación mía y no este embarazada, aunque no me molestaría tener un hijo con Soul, con mi Soul._

_Estaba en la sala de esperas hasta que me llamaron._

_-Sra. Evans-Levante la vista, y me encontré con la mirada de ¿?._

_-St-st-stein-Si justo para mi doctor me tiene que tocar el loco de mi profesor del Shibusen._

_-Ah, hola Maka-dijo-No sabia que te habías casado con Soul._

_-Si, así es._

_-Bueno pasa-dijo, cuando pasamos cerro la puerta-Supe que Soul se fue a una misión como Death Shythe-Yo asentí-Bueno prosigamos, sube a esa balanza-dijo señalando la balanza-yo volví a asentir, me pare encima de la balanza y me puse a pensar si estoy embarazada debo estar de un mes-Bueno según estos subiste 4 kilos, es mucho Maka, si sigues así vas a quedarte muy gorda._

_-Maka-chop-dije partiéndole un libro en la cabeza. Stein se paro del suelo como si nada._

_-Tan pronto con los cambios de humor-dijo anotando todo en una planilla._

_-Stein ¿es normal que pese tanto?_

_-Bueno por ahora no puedo decir nada, hasta que haga una ecografía, puede ser que el embrión sea muy grande, o que estés comiendo mucho una de dos. Bueno pasa te hago la ecografía._

_-Bueno-dije pero mientras Stein me hacia la ecografía yo miraba hacia otro lado no pensaba ver al bebe sin Soul._

_-Vaya eres la primera madre que no quiere ver a su bebe._

_-Pero todas tenían a su esposo lejos, luchando sin saber nada que su esposa esta embarazada-dije._

_-Mas cambios de humor-dijo anotando en la planilla-Bueno aquí esta ¿segura que no lo quieres ver?_

_-Si_

_-Bueno entonces terminamos por hoy._

_-Hi, chau_

_-Chau, ah y toma estas medicinas_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Recuerda Soul tiene sangre negra y como es el padre puede que el ADN del bebe se vea afectado por la sangre negra, toma esto y no te preocupes._

_-Bueno… chau-dije cerrando la puerta_

-ah-dije agotada- mejor me voy a dormir-dije flotándome los ojos. Camine hacia mi habitación me puse la pijama y me mire al espejo-uf, se nota mucho-dije acariciando mi barriga de 4 meses que parecía de 6- ¿Como reaccionara Soul?-puse mi cabeza en la almohada decidida para dormir.

_Soul…_

-Eh maka despierta-dijo alguien dándome un pequeño golpecito.

-¿EH?-Dije cuando me cruce con unos ojos rubíes-AHHHHHHHHH-Grite del susto, ¿era una alucinación?

-Maka, mi amor tranquila-me decía Soul, debe ser un sueño.

-¿Es un sueño?-pregunte.

-Jajaja no mi amor- dijo Soul besándome-si no, no sentirías mi beso.

-Soul… pero ¿Por qué llegaste tan pronto?

-Es que terminamos la misión antes de los esperado-Entonces me acorde.

_EL BEBE._

Lo habrá notado. Rápidamente mire mi barriga que estaba tapada por la colcha**(N/A Por las dudas es una frazada) **parecía como si no estuviera con el embarazo como siempre.

-Ey, Maka te sientes bien, estas pálida-me pregunto preocupado Soul.

-No es que…-dije parándome pero tapando mi barriga con la colcha.

-Ey oye ¿que me estas ocultando?

-Soul…

-Oye Maka, me estas asustando.

-Soul siéntate-el lo izo y yo me senté al lado suyo-Puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-Si

-¿Alguna vez te gustaría tener hijos conmigo?

-Si no hubiera sido así no me hubiera casado contigo ¿Pero a que viene la pregunta?

-Me alegra que pienses así, pues la pregunta veras… Cuando te fuiste, recuerdas que tuviste un presentimiento de que me pasaba algo

-Si pero estabas bien

-Si, pero estaba muy sorprendida por una noticia y que no poderla compartirla contigo, eso me angustiaba.

-¿Qué noticia? ¿Por que no me dijiste ese día?

-Por que Shinigami me pidió que no lo hiciera, Soul-ahora o nunca, bueno en verdad no nunca por que en cuanto suelte la colcha va a ver mi panza así que ahora o mas tarde bueno AHORA-estoy embarazada-dije bien seria.

-¿QUEEEEEEEE? ¿Pero pensé que me amabas?-dijo desilusionado, con el corazón roto.

-MAKA-CHOP-Grite-COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE TE ENGAÑARIA, BAKA ES TUYO- Grite me voltee y le di la espalda y me cruce de brazos.

-Maka, lo siento es que no te quiero perder, es en lo único que pensé estos tres meses-dijo abrazándome y dándome la vuelta-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, y nunca dejare de amarte, debes saber eso-dije besando a Soul.

-Así que padres-dijo tocando mi vientre.

-Si

-TE AMO-dijo dándome vueltas por los aires.

-Yo también te amo-dije besándolo.

- Y ¿Cuánto tienes? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Qué es niña o niño? ¿Ya tienes un nombre?

-Soul basta, tranquilo-dije sonriéndole-Tengo 4 meses

-Ah con que cuatro meses.

-No me siento mal.

-Que bueno no sabría como lidiar con eso.

-Jajá te pareces a Chrona-los dos nos comenzamos a reír- Aun no se que es, ni como podríamos ponerle.

-Y lo haz visto.

-no te esperaba a ti, para verlo-vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-En-enserio

-Si-dije entonces Soul no me dejo continuar y me beso-¿quieres verlo tengo cita mañana?

-Que si quiero verlo, claro además no seria cool que un padre no viera a su pequeño cuate.

-Pequeña.

-No Maka va a ser hombre.

-Te apuesto que es mujer

-Trato-dijo dándome un apretón de manos- y que gano si pierdes

-El turno para hacer la cena, por dos meses el que pierda hará la cena

-Bueno pero cuando pierdas harás la sanción después de tener al bebe,

-Siempre preocupándote.

-Te amo y no puedo esperar hasta mañana

**Ustedes pueden? Jaja bueno aca termino el cpa el próximo subo a mas tardar la próxima semana se los juro, perdonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn por tardarme es que estoy viendo un nuevo anime se los recomiendo es muy simpatico KUROSHITSUJI.**

**Bue gracias por dejas sus rw: (no actualizo hasta el comentario 8, están avisados)**

**The Emptiness**

**Jaja si si veo los Simpson y me encanta jajaja me encanto ese episodio jjajaja soul pelado haha perdón por tardar bueno deja un rw por que en el rw 8 actualizo si no no jajaj saio ahh pasa por mi otro fic please.**

**Hime Hyuuga**

**Bueno ya ves lo que paso recibió un maka-chop pobrecito D: JAJA encerio si lo de Chrona, y es cierto lo de Patty jajaja es un soporto mutuo ¿? Jajaja bue deja tu rw nos vemos en el rw 8 actualizo por fa actualiza Hey, te amo bue bye.**

**Liz Wland hc**

**Que bueno que te gusto xD bue me voy deja tu rw ojala te halla gustado este cap en el rw 8 actualizo bue**

**Lo único que tengo que decir es que estrañe el Rw de natsu02 pero bue espero que puedas dejar tu rw para la próxima XD DEJEN SUS RW Y LE ESTARE MUY AGRADECIDA *0***


	4. ¿Bebe? No, Bebes

PDV DE SOUL

Me desperté temprano por la mañana, bueno eso era lo que pensaba vi el reloj y eran las 8:30 y la cita con el doctor era a las 9 Maka me mataría por levantarme tan tarde de seguro ella ya estaba lista, pero no fue así.

Me levante de la cama y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que Maka estaba tranquilamente dormida, de seguro estaba muy cansada.

-Maka…-comencé a susurrarle mientras me sentaba a su lado y acariciaba su cabeza- mi amor… despierta.

-Mmm?-dijo Maka medio que medio, completamente dormida-¿Qué hora es?

-Son la 8 y media.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?¿PERO FALTA MEDIA HORA PARA LA CITA?

Como un milagro Maka y yo terminamos de alistarnos rápido y nos fuimos en un taxi ya que no iba a exponer a mi esposa y a mi hijo en la moto.

Esperamos en la sala en un pequeño corredor donde todas las madres me miraban y susurraban cosas como "que guapo es" o "quien será su esposa, tiene mucha suerte" mientras que Maka a mi lado hervía literalmente de los celos.

-Maka Evans-Llamo el doctor de la puerta del consultorio, al verlo mi cara cambio por completo.

-TU DOCTOR ES EL LOCO DE STEIN-dije mas bien grite a Maka, quien me miraba sorprendida- QUIERES QUE DISEQUE A NUESTRO HIJO…

-Evans-dijo Stein mientras me tiraba un bisturí a la altura del cuello que por suerte esquive- si sigues gritando el próximo que será disecado serás tu ¿entendido?

Trague saliva y asentí, ya estábamos en el consultorio cuando Stein nos llevo a la sala de ecografía donde Marie atendería a Maka.

-Bueno, acuéstate aquí Maka- dijo Marie señalándole la camilla a Maka, quien obedeció, entonces comenzó a ponerle el gel que se pone ya saben para la ecografía-Bueno aquí esta su hijo-dijo señalando la pantalla. No pude evitar llenarme los ojos de lágrimas pero como es poco cool las seque rápido cosa que nadie noto.

-E-es t-tan pequeño…-dijo Maka viendo a la pantalla.

-Si-asintió Marie- ESPEREN…-dijo Marie preocupándonos a Maka y a mi.

-¿PASA ALGO MALO CON EL BEBE?-Dije muy alarmado.

-No es el bebe, son los bebes…

-¿QUEEEEEEEEE?-Gritamos al mismo tiempo Maka y yo.

_Si que lo haces bien Soul, Dos bebes de una-_Dijo el maldito diablillo

Cállate no pienso discutir de esto contigo.

-Si chicos van a tener mellizos…

-¿Y que son?

-Aun no les puedo decir eso pero vengan en tres semanas.

-Gracias, Hasta luego Marie.

Maka y yo caminábamos en silencio agarrados de la mano. Era abrumador el silencio ya no lo podía soportar mas así que después de pensarlo y meditarlo por unos minutos decidí romper este silencio.

-Así que dos bebes.

-Si…

-Entonces pude que la apuesta tenga premio doble…

- Jajaja, si van a ser dos niñas

-no van a ser dos niños

-niñas

-niños-al ver que nunca íbamos estar de acuerdo decidí terminar este dialogo- Estarás feliz si es un niño y una niña.

-Si, pero los dos perderíamos la apuesta

-O lo dos ganaríamos

_-_¿y que piensas que van a ser?

-¿Qué van a ser que?

-Técnico o arma

-Claro que van a ser como su papa y se van a convertir en una gran Death Scythe como su papa y su abuelo…

-No van a ser Meister como su Mama y su abuela.

-Seria simpático si uno es técnico y el otro arma, podrían ser compañeros.

-No, si uno es técnico y el otro arma no van a poder ser compañeros

-¿Por qué?

- por la misma razón que no fue tu técnico Wes.

-Pero el nunca entro al Shibusen, dudo que pudiera ser técnico.

-Si, pero como todos los hermanos quieren su propio espacio, o me equivoco Soul, no fue por esa misma razón que Wes nunca entro al Shibusen, ¿Por qué querrías tu propio espacio?

-Si, bueno pero el también lo querría así que todos felices, además si hubiera sido mi técnico nunca te hubiera conocido-dije abrasándola por la cintura y reposando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Si tienes razón-dijo dándose la vuelta haciendo que nuestras miradas se cruzaran.

-te amo

-Y yo a ti.

Tres semanas después de enterarnos que íbamos a ser padres de mellizos nos toco nuestra cita para saber de que sexo iba a ser nuestros hijos y también íbamos a saber quien iba a perder la apuesta.

-Te digo que vas a perder la apuesta-dije a mi esposa quien se encontraba desayunando.

-Si muy simpático, vas a perder, mi amor ya llamaste al taxi.

-Eso no será necesario, ven te quiero enseñar algo- espere hasta que Maka terminara de desayunar y entonces fue cuando le enseñe mi sorpresa.

-¡UN AUTO!

-si no quiero exponer a los amores de mi vida.

-pero esto te tuvo que costar un montón.

-No tenia ahorrado de la misión de tres meses, bueno vámonos….

**N/A**

**OJALA LES HALLA GUSTADO PERDON POR QUE SEA TAN CORTO Y ME HALLA DEMORADO TANTO ES QUE RECIEN HOY SALGO DEL HOSPITAL DESPUES DE QUE ME HAGARRO UN EPIDEMIA QUE HAY EN MI PAIS POR FAVOR PONGAN SUS RW EN ESTOS DIAS ACTUALIZO MI OTRO FIC EL SABADO A MAS TARDAR**

**GRACIAS POR SUS RW A:**

**THE EMPTINESS**

**GRACIAS POR TU RW Y POR SACAR TIEMPO PARA LEER MI FIC OJALA TE HALLA IDO BIEN EN TUS PRUEBAS Y SI TIENES ALGUNA BUENA SUERTE YO SE LO QUE SE SIENTE ESTAR ESTUDIANDO Y QUERRER USAR LA COMPU PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO**

**Liz.I'M**

**QUE BUENO Q TE GUSTO ACA TE DEJO LA CONTI PERDON POR TARDA TANTO ES QUE ESTABA INTERNADA EN EL HOSPITAL COMO EXPLIQUE GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE DEJAR UN RW**

**KASUMI-KEIKO11**

**JAJA MUY BUENO LO DEL REVIEW SIMETRICO QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA DESDE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO O SI NO EN EL 6 COMIENZA LO MAS INTERESANTE Y EL YA TIENE SENTIDO EL TITULO GRACIAS POR DEJAR EL RW POR FAVOR DEJA OTROS.**

**CUIDATE PROMETO SUBIR EL PROXIMO PRONTO**

***DEJEN SUS RW POR FAVOR**

***MI OTRO FIC POR FAVOR PASEN POR AHÍ EL SABADO LO ACTUALIZO ES UN POQUITO LARGO PERO VALE LA PENA SI PASAN POR AHÍ PONGAN SUS RW**


	5. La primera dificultas

ESTE FIC ES 100% MIO LOS PERSONAJES DE SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECEN

PDV De Soul

Estaba conduciendo hacia la cita en el auto para al fin saber el sexo de nuestros bebes

-Te digo que perderás la apuesta soul-canturreo mi esposa

-jajaja si claro tendremos dos pequeños niños-dije riendo, luego de unos minutos llegamos- al fin llegamos- dije estacionando el auto-bueno estas lista?

-Si-dijo una Maka sonriente

Estábamos dentro del edificio, Maka fue a marcar su asistencia a la cita y yo me senté en la sala de espera, de nuevo todas las señoras me observaban y comenzaban a susurrar "que lindo es, estará casado" o "ojala que no, si me pidiera yo dejaría a mi esposo para ir con el" par de viejas locas, entonces Maka se acerco.

-Ya marque la asistencia-dijo Maka entonces las señoras otra vez comenzaron a susurrar "crees que sea su esposa" y "si puede ser, no me sorprendería es muy linda" entonces deje de escuchar y mire fijamente a mi esposa era verdad estaba no solo muy linda estaba preciosa, con su pelo recogido en una coleta sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, sus ojos jades que brillaban mas que nunca y un factor adicional su panza de embarazo, si alguna vez llegue a imaginarme a Maka embarazada no era nada comparado con la Maka de ahorra esta irradiaba belleza de todas las partes y todas las perspectivas- Soul pasa algo?- me saco de mis pensamientos la dulce voz de mi esposa, entonces volví a oír los susurros "así que se llama soul" "raro nombre de verdad"

-No mi amor, solo que estas mas hermosa que nunca-dije y la bese hubiera sido perfecto si las señoras no hubieran dicho awwwwwww! o dicho "que desilusión era tan lindo pero que se le va a ser".

-Sra Albarn- dijo el nuestro antiguo profesor Stein

-Queras decir Sra Evans, Stein, Maka se caso conmigo así que tomo mi apellido-dije haciéndolo notar su error.

-Como siempre testarudo Evans no se como conseguiste a Maka, bueno pasen- eso si me molesto me pare de golpe, pero Maka me sujeto del brazo.

-Soul no te molestes-dijo suavemente Maka cosa que me hizo tranquilizarme, entonces entremos al consultorio.

-Bueno Marie, prepara a Maka para la ecografía- dijo Stein

Cuando Maka estuvo lista entramos al salón conjunto me senté al lado de Maka y le agarre una de sus manos y la bese luego le susurre al oído:

-voy a ganar

-si claro-dijo ella

-bueno-dijo Marie quien era la que se hacia cargo de las ecografías- haber el que esta a la derecha es un hombrecito-Maka me miro y me dijo "aun no haz ganado"- y el de la izquierda es una mujercita, felicidades son padres de un niño y una niña

-Los dos ganamos-dijo sonriendo Maka

-Si los dos ganamos-dije besando a mi esposa, sin dudarlo seria genial nuestra vida juntos en familia

3 MESES DESPUES

Era nuestra ultima visita al doctor de control ya que en las ultimas secciones Maka no se había hecho ecografías. Entramos al consultorio de Stein y Marie comenzó a preparar a Maka para la ecografía pero no antes de una horrible sesión del pasillo del mal con las señoras susurradoras.

-Bueno veamos como se encuentran estos bebes-dijo- a ver el niño todo bien y la niña… esperen un momento- Marie se paro y comenzó a susurrar algo a Stein en ese momento temía lo peor que le pasaba a mi hija, sin conocerla la amaba tanto comencé a ponerme nervioso, fue cuando mire a Maka que esta igual de nerviosa le agarre la mano y la apreté suavemente

-Soul, Maka-se acerco Stein- Hay algo que tengo que decirles de su hija…- pero antes de terminar Maka comenzó a decir:

-No me digas que esta muerta- comenzó a llorar me pare y la abrace fue cuando comenzaron a correr mis lagrimas pero me las seque rápido tenia que ser fuerte por maka.

-No, no esta muerta pero…- en ese momento mi desesperación se alivio pero no por mucho- cuando hay un embarazo de mellizos-Stein miro a Maka que había parado de llorar a quien yo tenia abrazada pero ambos mirando a Stein- hay un alto porcentaje que uno de los mellizos se desarrolle mejor que otro y esto paso con su hija, debo decirle que no creo que cuando nazca viva mas de 20 días con ese corazón.

Maka volvió a llorar esta vez mas fuerte.

-Pero si la conectamos rápido a un aparato respiratorio podrá sobrevivir unos meses hasta encontrarle un corazón

-En-ncontrarle un corazón- esta vez hable yo

-Si aun no están perdidas todas las esperanzas si encontramos un corazón puedo hacerle la operación pero no son muy altas las posibilidades de vi.

-No importa vamos a hacer eso- dijo Maka limpiándose las lagrimas- si esa es la única posibilidad de que viva lo haremos.

-Si-dije yo

-bueno dentro de una semana será su parto por cesaría Maka, no podemos arriesgarnos a que salga en parto normal, su corazón no podría resistirlo.

-Bueno-dijo maka.

Era de noche no podía dormir de la preocupación por la noticia recibida a la mañana.

-Soul-dijo Maka-Estas despierto

-Si ¿no puedes dormir?

-No

-yo tampoco-dije acercándome a ella y abrazándola- lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en dios.

-si-dijo débilmente maka apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho-te das cuenta que aun no nacieron y los amamos tanto

-si, tanto que no podemos dormir…

-creo que asi serán todas las noches mientras esperemos el corazón- dijo maka agarrando un reloj electrónico que Stein nos había dado que sonaría cuando se hubiera encontrado el corazón para nuestra hija.

-Confiemos amor, confiemos…

Esa noche apenas pudimos dormir los dos estuvimos abrazamos toda la noche sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos de preocupación.

Al enterarse nuestros amigos y Spirit al día siguiente dieron todo su apoyo, había otro factor que tenia que discutir con maka que era el costo de la operación y de los aparatos respiratorio que tendrían que tener nuestra hija.

-Maka

-Si

-Tendré que trabajar en muchas misiones para poder reunir la plata para los gastos para la operación así que ya desde cuando des a luz voy a estar haciendo misiones con Blackstar quien se ofreció mientras estabas indispuesta y además me dijo que todas esas misiones que hagamos juntos me lleve la ganancia de los dos que yo lo necesito mas al final termine aceptando por que comenzó a decir como puedo superar a los dioses si no puedo ayudar a mi mejor amigo con su problema.

-Blackstar a veces estará loco pero es un gran hombre jaja quiero decir dios- a este comentario yo también reí- bueno tsubaki, patty inclusive Liz me ofrecieron ayuda con el niño para cuando me siente bien para volver a las misiones contigo así serian mas eficaces las misiones y mayor seria la ganancia.

-Bueno esto nos saca un gran peso de encima…

**N/a**

**Gracias a todos los que comentan siempre este fic ojala siempre tenga por lo menos un lector que haga saber Jajaja bueno gracias a:**

**Natsu02: gracias a ti se que por lo menos alguien en el mundo esta interesando en esta historia asi que por eso escribí la continuación jaja me encanto tu comentario aquí ya se comienza a aclarar que clases de dificultades tendrán que llevar soul y maka pero no se compara con lo que viene después aw bueno perdóname por tardarme tanto es que yo también estuve muy ocupada y sobre todo hace unos meses comencé a ver naruto y eso consumió casi todo mi tiempo en la compu ahora recién estoy pudiendo escribir ya que termine hasta donde salió**

**Bueno volviendo al rw **

**Shinigami no le dejo hablar con Soul por que sabia que soul se iba a preocupar por maka y que iba a fallar la misión o incluso peor. Si blackstar no sabe de lo que habla jajaj pero es super bueno Jajaja si puede ser que ni el se entienda pero nadie nunca sabe que pasa en la cabeza de blackstar y si pobre kid me gusta mas la pareja de kid y patty por que patty es mas tierna y le causa gracia las locuras de kid a lo que a Liz no tanto si Liz anda con hero siempre me gusto esa pareja aunque enserio nunk sabre por que como vos Jajaja**

**Maka y soul a veces se pasen de cursis en mis historias y ni siquiera se por que ya que yo no soy muy cursi ni nada de eso Jajaja si enserio si la gente se suelen quedar dormidos en cuando hay cosas importantes por ejemplo yo estudio de mañana a las tres de la madrugada y una vez no me desperté y rendí malllll si jajaj me encanto tu punto de vista y el "angelical doctor"jajaj si enserio las señoras se habrán quedado wtf pero siempre siguen pesadeando a nuestro pobre soul. Pobre soul si en este cap se puso a llorar pero eso demuestra que a veces puede llorar pero no deja de ser cool jajaj enserio no me di cuenta de eso de los 2 o3 meses pero gracias por la corrección bueno confió que puedas dejar un **

**Por favor dejen sus rw**


End file.
